


The Plan Is To Fan This Spark Into A Flame

by MelodiousChaos



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Ages are gonna be weird and all over the place so stay with me please, Demons, How Do I Tag, Jeez, M/M, Multiple chapters, Wish me luck, apologies for slow updates, first actual story, gay relationship, omg, possible manipulation, probably some shittily described gore, slow burn???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodiousChaos/pseuds/MelodiousChaos
Summary: Demon au i guess???JAMILTONFIRST LONG STORYCOMMENTS ARE APPRECIATED, TREASURED, AND SMILED OVER





	1. Chapter 1

The scratching of a pencil is the only noise aside from the ticking of a grandfather clock that echoes in the almost bare room. The light of the lamp on the desk reflects in brown eyes that dart across the words flowing from the pencil to the paper and casts shadows on Alexander’s face causing him to look sickly and the bags under his dark eyes to seem deeper. His long dark brown hair is tied up in a loose, messy bun and strands have fallen out of it to frame his face. The clock pangs to signal midnight and the pencil finally stops, the words cease their flowing and Alexander looks up and over to his window to see that it has indeed become dark outside. He looks back down at his letter and reads over it. His thought’s pick up but just as he reaches for his pencil his stomach growls, loud and demanding and he realizes that he hasn’t eaten since last night’s dinner of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He sighs and places the letter back down onto his desk and his thoughts fall back into a steady swirl, mostly centered around food. His chair scraped across the wooden floor of his apartment and his barefeet padded over to the small kitchen area that consisted of a few cabinets, a sink, a counter going over the top of a few cabinets that lined the floor, and a fridge. He pulled out the ingredients for another Pb&j sandwich when there was a knock at his door. Quickly, he strode over to it and pulled it open to see exactly the last person he wanted to. James Reynold, the man that let him stay in this apartment for a monthly fee which included him keeping quiet about Alexander only being 15. He left the door open as he went over to his desk to open a cabinet where he stored his money, the key to unlock it being around his neck at all times, James accepted the open invitation to come in and closed the door behind him before glancing around the small one room apartment. Alex turned back to him with a set of folded bills and was met with a grin.  
“Is it all there?”  
Alex didn’t respond, he didn’t need to. James grabbed the money and counted it quickly  
“$400, it’s all there. Good. See you next month, Hamilton.”  
The older man left Alexander to the silence of his apartment with only the ticking of the grandfather clock to keep him somewhat sane. It was hard getting up all the money every month since he could only do little jobs here and there that didn’t pay nearly enough since no one wanted to hire a 15 year old kid. He sighed and brushed a few stray hairs out of his face. He suddenly didn’t feel to hungry anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually made Hamilton a lot smaller than i meant to  
> Also, Jonathan Dayton (according to wikipedia) was an old neighbor/childhood friend of Burr so...yeah

A soft summer breeze swirls around Alexander and ruffles his tied back hair. An envelope encasing money and the letter he continued to write late into the night despite his drooping eyes is clutched in his trembling fingers and he takes a deep breath before he steps inside of the bar. Immediately the scent of alcohol and cigarettes flood his nostrils causing his eyes to water. He takes a moment to compose himself before moving further in. The murder that had happened a week ago had shaken the entire town to its core, the killing having been clearly executed by a demon called for more professional action and once Alexander heard the rumors of a group of demon hunters coming in he knew this was his shot, he couldn’t just let it slip past him. However, he wasn’t entirely sure who he was supposed to be looking for. The descriptions of the group had ranged from average looking people to terrifying, looming figures cloaked in dark hoods with glowing eyes and an air of mystery and danger about them, so needless to say, Alexander didn’t really know what to expect. He had heard the name Aaron Burr being passed around and upon doing research on a computer at the library in town he had found a few pictures and some information but other than that there was really nothing about him. All Alex knew was that Burr happened to be a demon hunter and if that name was being passed around town, well...it didn’t take a genius to connect the dots. A tall figure moving through the crowds with ease caught his eye and broke him free of his thoughts, the man turned slightly and Alex matched the face to his memory of the one from the internet and it seemed to match so, as if hell were at his heels, he sped towards him and began to attempt to match the older man's strides before looking up and over  
“Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?”  
Burr glanced over and down   
“That depends. Who’s asking?”  
Excitement welled in Alex’s gut at not being immediately shot down  
“Oh, yes, my name is Alexander Hamilton, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I have been looking for you.”  
A small smile made it’s way to Burr’s lips as he slowed his pace so Alex could keep up better  
“I’m getting nervous.”  
Alexander barely heard his response, his excitement beginning to take the reigns alongside a tinge of nerves. He couldn’t fuck this up, it could be his only shot into this group...  
“Sir, i heard your name around town, i was seeking out your group of hunters when i got into a sort of...disagreement with someone i believe you know and the disagreement may have turned somewhat physical, i believe he was a neighbor of yours when you lived here.”  
Aaron looked bewildered  
“You punched Jonathan?”  
Ah, yes, his name was Jonathan Dayton, the guy that seemed nice enough but was actually kind of a huge dick, his ego was certainly bigger than his own.  
“...yes! I want to do what you did, i want to hunt demons and i vocalized this when i was trying to figure out you and your group's whereabouts and Mr. Dayton looked at me like i was stupid-”  
Alex grit his teeth  
“I’m. Not. Stupid. So how’d you do it? How’d you find a group so fast?”  
Aaron’s voice grew soft but also held a hint of confused amusement  
“It was my parent’s dying wish for me to carry on their legacy.”  
Alex’s excitement grew and bubbled over at gaining knowledge that they had something in common and he all but exclaimed  
“You’re an orphan! Of course! I’m an orphan! Gosh, that’s so exciting, my mom didn’t hunt demons but i know that doing so would make her proud since they killed her family. God, i wish there was a war or something against demons so we could prove our worth to anyone who doubted us!”  
Burr extended a hesitant invitation  
“Can i buy you a drink?”  
Alex didn’t really like to drink but he supposed one wouldn’t hurt and if nothing else he could just get water or something, it was an opportunity to talk to Burr more and that excited him like nothing else. Maybe he actually had a chance at joining his team. Burr on the other hand seemed to be at a loss for what to make of the tiny ball of passionate energy next to him  
“That would be nice!”  
“While we’re talking, can i offer you some free advice?”  
Alex remained blessedly silent and Aaron thanked God for small miracles  
“Talk less.”  
Alexander’s brow furrowed, taken slightly off guard, his response was slightly breathless  
“What?”  
“Smile more”  
Aaron added and Alex gave a confused, hesitant laugh which seemed odd since from the moment Burr had met Hamilton, he hadn’t seemed like a very hesitant guy about anything  
“Don’t let them know what you’re against or what you’re for.”  
“You...you can’t be serious…”  
Maybe this was some kind of joke? This guy wasn’t seriously shooting that kind of a motto at him, surely this was just a test...  
“You want to join a hunting team?”  
Had he not made that obvious enough?  
“Of course.”  
Aaron’s gaze became far away as they reached the bar, he ordered a whiskey for himself and a glass of water for Hamilton, the others obvious young age was not lost on him alongside underage drinking laws. He doubted Hamilton was even supposed to be in an establishment like this but he doubted vocalizing this would sway the younger male to leave.  
“Fools who run their mouths off end up dead.”  
Alexander had no time to respond to the bitter edge Burr’s words had taken before a loud noise from one of the tables caught his attention and he turned to see three, clearly drunk, men making a ruckus with their shouting   
“What time is it?!”  
The one with visible freckles, even from where Alex sat at the bar, slurred and the other two, the tall buff man with a bandanna around his head and the tall man with wild curly hair tied back in a ponytail, crowed back   
“Show time!”  
Alexander’s attention was momentarily drawn back to Burr as he sighed  
“Like i said…”  
Before downing his glass of whiskey. Alex turned back to watch the drunk trio, he wasn’t the only one, a few people either cheered them on, watched them, or ignored them which gave the impression that this level of rowdiness was a frequent occurrence here. He wasn’t so sure how to feel about that.  
“I’m John Laurens and this is the place to be, two pints of sam adams but i’m working on three-”  
All three of them laughed before Laurens continued his attempt at drunk rapping while the guy with a bandanna helpfully beatboxed for him even though it was obvious that he was also piss drunk if not more so  
“Demons don’t want to mess with me cause i will stab all their asses till we all are free!”  
The guy with curly hair immediately picked up where John left off and it was pretty obvious that he was drunk too, Alex perked up at the realization that the man was french since he had been taught french at a very young age and could speak it quite fluently  
“Oui, oui, mon ami je m’appelle Lafayette! The Lancelot of the demon hunter kind! I came from afar just to say au revoir to any demons, who’s the best? C’est moi!”  
It seemed to be the guy with the bandanna’s turn  
“Brrrah, brrrah, i am Hercules Mulligan, up in it, loving it, heard your mother say come again!”  
He slammed his fist on the table with each ‘brrrah’ and Lafayette and John cried out. Burr got up and Alex got up as well to follow him as he began to make his way to their table  
“Ayyyyyy!”  
“Lock up your daughters, demons beware of course it’s hard to make love when you're up against hell!”  
Laurens spoke up again, laughter in his voice and Aaron finally stopped at the edge of their table  
“No more sex, pour me another brew son. Lets raise a couple more to demon execution!”  
They caught sight of Aaron but didn’t see Alex’s tiny body behind Burr and Laurens leaned forward with a smirk  
“Well, if it ain’t the prodigy of hunting demons…”  
Hercules joined in with a warm, welcoming tone  
“Aaron Burr!”  
“You come to speak up about something?”  
Aaron’s voice was hard  
“Does Washington know that you’re all drunk?”  
Lafayette chimed in, voice slightly whiney  
“Don’t be like that, mon ami, he said we could have fun, non?”  
Aaron folded his arms as Laurens shot at him  
“Why can’t you just let loose, Burr?”  
Aaron grit his teeth  
“Someone has to keep a level head to stop you three from spewing everything you know to the enemy.”  
Lafayette’s voice was quiet  
“You’d accuse us of trahison?  
Aaron swayed a bit  
“All i’m saying is that you all are very...gullible in this state.”   
But the drunk trio wasn’t paying attention to him anymore having caught sight of alexander  
“Who are you?”  
“Who are you?”  
“Who are you?”  
Alex backed away as they leaned forward, easily looming over him with the height difference, he was still waiting on his growth spurt. He gulped as they eyed him like he was their lunch suddenly feeling very small but he puffed his chest out anyway and held his hand out   
“My name is Alexander Hamilton, i want to join your team. It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”  
The trio busted out laughing and Alex flushed red   
“Oh, oh, he’s so tiny!”  
“And he puffed up like a little marshmallow!”  
“Oh that was so cute!”  
Alexander turned a deeper shade of red, indignant of this mockery as he retracted his hand as if he had been burned. His cheeks puffed out as he prepared to yell at them for embarrassing him when a shadow fell over them and the trio went silent. He stiffened and turned, a tall bald man stared down at them.  
“Aaron, what is this?”  
Burr practically fell over himself to snap into a salut  
“Washington, sir!”  
Washington waved him off  
“Why do i keep getting complaints about noise from over here?”  
His eyes scanned the scene and stopped on Alexander   
“And who is this?”  
Alex didn’t give Burr time to respond before he held out his hand   
“Alexander Hamilton, are you the leader?”  
Washington cocked an eyebrow but shook his hand anyway  
“I suppose.”  
“Well, i want to join your team.”  
It went silent as most of the customers had left the establishment   
“Come into my office.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys for all the really sweet comments! You're all great, i love you guys.  
> Also, i apologize in advance for any errors, i try to edit it myself but sometimes i miss things


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes.  
> ~~~edit~~~  
> "One to many" has now been corrected to "one too many"  
> Thank you, And_Penny

Washington stepped outside the bar and Alexander followed  
“The murder of that girl was a tragedy.”  
Alex looked up at him, curiosity scrawled into his features, never having had the need to learn to hold a poker face.  
“Of course it was, sir. That’s why i want to help, i want to help prevent it from happening again.”  
Washington cast his gaze to the cloudless sky, the sunlight of mid afternoon caused his dark eyes to glitter but there was an off glint to them, it was the look a weary soul would wear.  
“I would prefer to avoid a repeat.”  
Alex cocked an eyebrow, not exactly following where this conversation was leading but he didn’t have an opportunity to ask before Washington was already speaking again.  
“Don’t you have a family, son?”  
Alex pursed his lips, disliking being called son but deciding against saying something for now  
“No, sir.”  
At that, Washington look a bit surprised and looked down at him  
“Anyone back home?”  
Alex shook his head  
“No one.”  
“Huh.”  
It was a contemplative noise, one of startled realization. He turned his face back to the sky.  
“You’ve already met Burr.”  
“Yes sir.”  
“What do you think of him?”  
Alexander wasn’t very familiar with caution and it showed.  
“He seems uptight.”  
He may be open with his thoughts but he wasn’t impolite.  
“You’re a little young, aren’t you?”  
Alex puffed up a bit, having been turned away because of his age one too many times. He hated the idea of waiting a few more years to move on with his life.  
“Age has never stopped anyone before.”  
Washington laughed, startling Alexander into looking up at him with awe before he held his hand out  
“I’d be happy to have you on this team, Hamilton.”  
Alex smiled as a warm feeling bubbled in his chest. Maybe things were starting to look up…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD IM SO FRICKIN SORRY I DIDN'T UPLOAD I KNOW I SAID IT WOULD BE UPDATED FREQUENTLY AND NOT EVERYDAY, I STILL WANTED TO UPLOAD EVERYDAY BUT A THING HAPPENED YESTERDAY AND I JUST WASN'T FEELING IT BUT THATS NOT AN EXCUSE AND IM SO SO SORRY I SHOULD'VE UPLOADED, I SHOULD'VE WORKED ON THE CHAPTER AND UPLOADED IT BUT I WAS AFRAID IT WOULD COME OUT BAD AND YOU ALL WOULD HATE IT THAT'S STILL NOT AN EXCUSE AND I'M STILL REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY OMG ALSO I KNOW IT'S REALLY SHORT BUT I DIDN'T HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR IT WHICH IM REALLY SORRY FOR, I SHOULD'VE DONE BETTER, I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY GUYS!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY FRIDAY 13TH YOU BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE

A groan came from beneath a bundle of blankets bunched up in the center of the bed as a head with long brown hair sticking up in every direction pushed its way out from under the cloth confines. Tired brown eyes blinked sleep away before Alexander finally pushed the blankets off him and stretched with a yawn. Yesterday was still fresh in his mind and he was just as blown away and excited now as he was then. After Washington had welcomed him to the team, they had set up a meeting time for today to talk about his joining the team with the rest of the members. Alex glanced over at his grandfather clock to see that he had twenty minutes to get up and ready before he had to meet up with them and immediately zipped out of bed to grab clothes while he panicked. He can’t be late, that isn’t an option, if he is everyone will think he’s irresponsible! He wrestles on a pair of jeans and a regular black t-shirt that reads ‘not today satan’ in white lettering after pulling them from his bag of packed clothes. He sprinted to the bathroom, which wasn’t hard since everything was connected, and grabbed his brush, beginning the fight of combing through his knots before glancing back at the clock from the doorway of the bathroom to see he had five minutes to make it down to the bar from last night and his eyes widened.  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck!”  
He tossed his brush back onto the counter and sprinted to the door to speedily tug on his teal converse shoes he had gotten for $24 before running out into the street causing a car to screech to a stop before it hit him. The driver honked at him and he flipped the car off before sprinting down the street whilst simultaneously trying to tie his hair back. He skid to a stop in front of the bar with his hair tied back and heaving for air, composing himself, he stepped inside and scanned for someone he recognized. A hand landed on his shoulder and he spun around, dislodging it at the same time only to see Aaron cocking an eyebrow down at him. Alexander grabbed at his own chest as if to stop the erratic beating of his heart and let out a breath  
“Jesus Burr, don’t do that.”  
Aaron looked over the smaller   
“Apologies. Are you quite alright?”  
He looked at the ground  
“M fine.”  
“Burr!”  
Both men looked up as one of the men from yesterday, John Laurens?, came running over  
“Washington wants to...know...if…”  
He looked down at Alexander and grinned  
“Are you the Alexander from last night?”  
Aaron quirked an eyebrow, watching their interaction  
“Yes, that’s me.”  
“Well, Washington wants to see you. You too Burr.”  
They followed after John, nervous excitement blooming in Alexander’s gut and curling through his body, lighting his veins on fire and causing him to be a jittery mess. He was actually in a team, God, he just didn’t want to fuck this up. John led them to a booth near the back of the bar where it was more dimly lit, the lights either broken or flickering which cast eerie shadows on the people sitting at the booth. He recognized the other two men from last night, Lafayette and Hercules he was pretty sure. Washington was there of course but there were two females he didn’t recognize; one had darker skin than the other with wild curly hair that was tied up similarly to Lafayette’s, the other woman had lighter skin with straight black hair. Their expressions were blank as they regarded Alexander and he stifled a shudder at the way their gaze seemed to pierce through him before Washington gestured to him.  
“This is Alexander. Alexander this is Angelica and Elizabeth Schuyler, they’re also part of this team. I’m sure you’ve already met John, Hercules, and Lafayette.”  
Alex nodded at both Washington and in the direction of the new woman, they nodded back, alarmingly in sync  
“It’s nice to meet you both.”  
“It is nice to meet you as well.”  
They responded still in sync and it was honestly beginning to seriously frightening him. Before he could debate any further on the mystery of the two new girls he met, Washington was moving on.  
“Come, sit down. Something’s come up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why the hell did this take me so long to write?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday!

Panic shot through him, did he do something wrong? Was he not joining their team after all? He sat next to the trio who had been drunk the night before while Aaron slid in next to the Schuyler’s. Washington sat at the head of the table, the head of the round booth.  
“There was another incident. A man this time.”  
Alex felt bad for being slightly relieved before the news fully sank in and then his eyes widened. Another attack? That’s the most excitement this town has had since...a long time, anyway.  
“Who was it?”  
Alexander looked over at Angelica. Why did she care? Her eyes and voice were hard and Washington shifted  
“Angelica…”  
This time Eliza spoke  
“Who was it?”   
Unlike her sister, her voice was soft and curious which only seemed to make the leader squirm more  
“...John.”  
Angelica froze  
“John who?”  
Washington’s voice was quiet  
“John Church.”  
Eliza rested a hand on the older girl’s shoulder as she shook before she stood up with a hand over her mouth and excused herself. She left with Eliza hot on her heels, an apology tossed over her shoulder. Alex looked around questioningly, John was the only one who met his gaze and he leaned over, having little trouble since they sat next to each other, to answer his unspoken question in a stage whisper  
“John Church is…was Angelica’s fiance.”  
Alexander nodded, a pang of empathy shot through him. He knew what it was like to lose a loved one, having lost his mother at a young age. Washington cleared his throat to gain back everyone’s attention  
“As you can see, the circumstances have changed. We may be staying longer than we previously expected. This demon needs to be stopped and eradicated. Has anyone found any new information?”  
No one said anything and Washington sighed   
“Alright, get back to searching.”  
Alexander was stunned. He just let everyone do whatever? Was he not serious about finding the demon responsible for this? Alex spoke up before anyone could stand  
“With all do respect, sir, shouldn’t there be a game plan?”  
All eyes turned to him but he didn’t shrivel under the attention, in fact, he thrived under it. The gears in his mind were turning to quickly formulate a plan of attack. Washington straightened himself up, cool authority rolling off him in waves but Alexander could see the curiosity in his eyes  
“What do you mean?”  
“Shouldn’t there be people assigned to jobs that fit them best? That would help make things easier and not to mention faster. For example, if you were better at socializing, perhaps asking locals for information and attempting to seek out witnesses, or questioning pre-existing witnesses would be a better job to assign to you than it would be for you to try to set up traps.”  
Washington cocked an eyebrow at the practically vibrating male  
“What did you have in mind?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, i know this one is short, i apologize for that. I haven't had much time to work on it between school and social activities. Hopefully the next one is longer.  
> I INTRODUCED JOHN CHURCH ANd immediantly killed him off  
> #noregrets  
> I apologize for any mistakes i've made, please don't hesitate to point them out in the comments, i'll do my best to fix them as soon as i can!


	6. Chapter 6

On second thought, Alexander really should’ve known better than to let his anger get the best of him...again. Maybe then he wouldn’t be cornered in an alleyway with three very angry, very buff guys. He cursed the universe and took on a fighting stance, his years of street fighting after his mother died had taught him a few things, mainly; don’t tuck your thumb into your hand if you don’t want to break any bones in your hand and you can use your height and weight against them, if you’re small then stay low to the ground. When no one made a move to attack, Alex quirked an eyebrow and the guy that appeared to be the leader stepped forward and cracked his knuckles with a grin  
“Now, we wouldn’t want a death on our hands so it’s just gonna be me and you, shrimp.”  
Alexander sneered up at him but held his tongue for once and tilted his chin up in a mock show of arrogance  
“Bring it, asshole.”  
The guy growled and charged him giving Alexander the opportunity to dart between his legs and pop back up behind him before aiming a kick to the back of his knees. It had the intended effect and the guy hit the ground like a sack of bricks, Alexander was on him in a second, pressing his index and middle finger to the guys pressure point on his neck. He jumped back up when the guy didn’t move and rounded on the other two.  
“Who’s next?”  
The asshole on the right ran towards him and tried to swing but Alexander danced around him, his laugh was cut off by the strong grip the other guy pulled him into. Asshole #2 grinned and came towards them, cracking his knuckles and Alex reacted fast. He knew he’d have too if he wanted to escape. His arms came up from where they were trapped underneath Asshole #3’s arms and he dug his nails in before dropping his hips down and quickly stomping on #3’s foot before readjusting his weight and kicking backwards to hit his knee. 3 released him with a curse as #2 grabbed Alexander by the front of his shirt who proceeded to throw his elbow into 2’s face before grabbing the taller’s shoulders and pulling him down to meet Alex’s knee to the gut. The shorter male headbutted his attacker who reeled back, gripping his bloody nose. Hamilton’s eyes widened as his hair was grabbed from behind and he cursed as he was thrown to the ground. His head bounced off the pavement and his vision whited out for a second. Curses spilled from his lips as he was pulled up by the front of his shirt, dizzy after the trauma to his head. He was knocked out of his confusion with a fist to the face and he realized that once again he was being held from behind but this time he was also being punched, he struggled against the arms restraining him but apprently they dipshit’s had learned something and the guy held fast. Alex tasted blood. Suddenly a shout was heard from farther up the alleyway followed by french cursing and Alexander swore softly under his breath hoping like hell that it wasn’t Lafayette, he didn’t want the hunter to see him like this. He was shoved to the ground as the asshole holding him was pulled away. Alex weakly pushed himself off the ground to look behind him only to see the french hunter connect his fist to asshole #3’s jaw with a solid right hook. He tried to get up, to help, but a foot connecting with his ribs caused him to fall right back down  
“You’ll stay down if you know what’s good for you, runt”  
Asshole 2 growled out before taking off towards Lafayette, Alexander tried to shout a warning to the hunter but it came out as more of a broken cough as he spat out blood. He heard a crack and glanced behind him again to see both guys knocked out and Lafayette covered in blood but didn’t appear to have sustained any injuries...the sunlight that streamed into the alleyway in crooked beams framed the frenchman’s head like a halo. He looked like an angel of death. Alexander decided he probably hit his head too hard and he succumbed to the darkness as his name was called.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW I DIDN'T UPDATE LAST FRIDAY BUT I WAS SICK AND MY PARENTS STOLE MY TECHNOLOGY AND IM SO SO SO SORRY I SHOULD'VE FOUND A WAY TO UPDATE ANYWAY IM S O R R Y

**Author's Note:**

> I M So sorry


End file.
